


Six Hours Spent Nowhere

by Kyarymell (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Deviant!Connor, F/M, Female Reader, Flirting, Fluff, Post Good-Ending, Sumo is a happy boi, implied banging, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kyarymell
Summary: Hank takes the time to use some vacation days. Connor and Sumo are taken along for the ride.The android meets you and for the first time in his deviancy, he feels attraction.





	Six Hours Spent Nowhere

It had been a year since Markus led his people into a peaceful protest, which made humans acknowledge that androids were indeed an intelligent life form. Acceptance was slow going at first, but as time went on, the world started to move forward.

At least for the most part. There had been no cases of interest that passed by the DPD as of late.

After coming to the realisation that he was a deviant, Connor decided to remain on the force alongside Hank, hoping to assist fellow androids in the community and to act as the bridge between synthetic and organic people. It was no surprise that there were androids still wary of humans and he felt it was a sort of penance for his past misgivings.

The android fished his coin out of his pocket and rolled it smoothly over his knuckles, face deadpan at his desk terminal. He was irritable, that was for sure, but he couldn’t pinpoint why. Throwing the coin at his right hand he caught it deftly between his fingers, pondering. He had spent so long being Cyberlife’s puppet that some of the emotions that came with deviancy were still a mystery.

Hank, of course, saw right through him immediately.

“Unbelievable, you only do that when you’re on a case. You must be bored. Being bored is a _human emotion_ , Connor.”

Connor’s eye twitched, unwilling to admit the older man had a point. It seemed that years on the force had not dulled his intuition at all. Saying nothing, he pocketed the coin and reviewed his terminal again.

“Ignoring me? Insubordination is a _human action_ -“ he laughed, throwing his head back. Laughter came easier to Hank these days and Connor quirked his lips up in response.

Spending extensive time with humans while deviant made him realise that certain emotions were contagious.  

“Lieutenant. I scanned the police database and it says that you have 50 days of paid vacation leave. Since it’s summer and work is slow, it would be best to utilise it.”

Hank’s eyes widened, not expecting the android to ever suggest taking time off work. He nodded, seeing as Sumo needed some _real_ time to get out of the house.

“So, do androids get sunburnt?”

 

* * *

 

When Connor suggested time off to Lieutenant Anderson, he didn’t expect being taken along for the ride two days later with only moments to buy the correct attire. He should’ve seen it coming with his partner’s query of whether or not androids could experience sunburn.

Processing the feel of sand between his toes, he looked to Sumo bounding across the beach at high speed. Without having to scan, he could see that the Saint Bernard was having the time of his life. Currently, he was sent away by Hank telling him to ‘find something to do’ as the man in question sat under the shade of an umbrella, sipping on some colourful alcoholic drink.

_“No need for your damn monitoring, it’s only light!”_

Crossing his arms for a moment, he downloaded some task suggestions. Despite being self-aware for a year and having a limitless information bank at his fingertips, there were still things he needed to learn. His primary function wasn’t for recreational beach outings, after all.  

Task suggestions acquired, he walked down the beach in the direction Sumo ran off to. Settling down on a smooth patch of sand he began to work. The art form of sand castle building was a popular suggestion.

He was replicating some building he saw on the cover of a tourist magazine out of sand, keeping the big canine in his peripherals. Connor’s receptors picked up the sea air and the faint taste of salt. It was pleasing, hearing the soothing crescendo of the waves against the shore.

It sure was something, being able to appreciate the environment without being pressured by his programming to stay on mission. The android wondered if other deviants felt like this too. Just another mystery that could be unpacked.

“That’s amazing.”

Connor’s head whipped up towards the sound, instantly clamming up from the compliment. It was a human woman who spoke, eyes sparkling in interest towards his sandy construction. He still wasn’t accustomed to receiving positive words from humans and forced himself to speak.

“Thank you.”

He had seen many female forms scantily clad, such as the time where he was still a machine on a mission at the Eden Club, but somehow taking in the details of how the seawater on her skin glistened in the sun…

It felt _different_.

Subconsciously, he reached for his coin and remembered he had left it back at the resort. Even worse, his swim trunks didn’t even have pockets.

_Why did he do that?_

He came to the most logical conclusion then- he was nervous and he found this woman attractive. The natural course of action was to make small talk. But where to start? He had a myriad of social programs aiding his integration with humans, but he had never expected the possibility of being a deviant and feeling _attraction_. 

“Come here often?” her tone was friendly, inviting.

“I’m here on vacation.” It was best to state the facts in any situation.

 

* * *

 

It was on a whim that you decided to get away from the city. Paper pushing 9 to 5 without taking any breaks had taken its toll on you. Even more, your friends decided that you needed to be more impulsive and thus you found yourself on the beach, face to face with a _very_ handsome android.

Initially, you were fascinated by the gargantuan sand castle he was making and it was curiosity that made you want to stay and know more about him. You’ve never seen his model before. In fact, if it wasn’t for the blue LED on his temple, you would never have guessed he wasn’t human.

Feeling a cold sensation on your fingers, you realised the ice cream in your hand was melting. Gingerly licking the mess off and finishing the icy treat, you tilted your head in interest. His lips were slightly parted as his eyes followed your every movement.   

“What’s the inspiration for the sand castle?”

You kneeled next to him, inspecting the detailing on the walls. Did the android just _flinch_? How peculiar…

“Taj Mahal, a human-made landmark in India.”   

Up close, you could see the way his brows were slightly furrowed in thought ( _so human_ ) and how his hair was perfect- save for a stubborn curl on his forehead. A plan formulated in your mind. What happens in summer stays in summer, right?

“Where are my manners? I’m (Name).” you held your hand out for him to shake, and his grip was firm.

“My name is Connor, nice to- OOF!”

Your eyes widened in surprise as a giant, _wet,_ Saint Bernard tackled Connor to the ground, crushing half the sandcastle in the process. The dog gave his face a hearty lick and ran the other direction. Judging by the way the android didn’t seem fazed in the slightest, you could tell he was used to it.

“…And that’s Sumo.”

Seeing his now dishevelled form, all you could do was giggle. He smiled genuinely in response.

 

* * *

 

Connor’s newfound attraction was a strange thing.

His chest felt tight when you licked the ice cream off your fingers (scanned out of habit: vanilla) and your closeness slowed his thought process. A quick diagnosis returned no errors to his bio components. By human standards, was this _normal_?

Your laugh was pleasing to the ears and he wanted to hear more. Wiping the dog drool off his face, he willed himself to make eye contact as you spoke, remembering that people didn’t take to kindly to being ogled.

“Are you staying at the resort nearby?”

“Naturally, yes.”  
  
A mischievous smile graced your features.

“My room’s 215, you should come visit, I’d like us to get to know each other better.”

Blinking twice in disbelief at the implications of your statement, he watched your form disappear into the crowd, towards the resort. Dusting the excess sand off his hands, he walked towards where Hank was lounging. Sumo was there too, seemingly content in just lying in the sun.

The old man peered at the android through his ridiculously big sunglasses. Thankfully, he was reading a book and not having more of those mystery fruity drinks.

“Chatting up the ladies, huh. Didn’t think you had it in you.”

“I have somewhere to be.”  

Grunting in acknowledgement, there was a moment’s silence as Hank turned the page.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” His voice sounded oddly proud.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Hank.”

 

* * *

 

It was late and Hank finally decided to get some shut-eye, only to be roused from sleep by a knocking on the door minutes later. Sumo’s head perked up in interest. 

“Hank, let me in, I forgot the room key.”

Begrudgingly, the lieutenant opened the door, voice heavy with sleep.

“The fuck have you been for the past 6 hours?” 

Connor’s face felt like it was burning suddenly.

“N-nowhere in particular.”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it?  
> Check out my tumblr [here](https://kyarymell.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
